


Eternal krewe's first adventure

by TheDevilishlyAngelic



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Asura - Freeform, krewe adventure, vlaumi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilishlyAngelic/pseuds/TheDevilishlyAngelic
Summary: Professor Kladdis recieves a map from one of his students in his lecture that hits to leading to a long lost asuran device from before their kind surfaced. After talking with his krewe leader, Vlaumi, they both decide to get the krewe together as their first exhibition.





	1. Chapter 1

It was mid morning in Soren Draa as Vlaumi and Kladdis, her krewe chief, waited under a pavilion.  An air of giddiness surrounded them as they waited for the rest of the krewe to show up. They were both hunched over an old looking map.

“Professor,” Vlaumi started, “if this is correct, this can give us an edge against the likes of the inquest and other bookahs.”

Kladdis wraps up the map and places it back in his bag, “Yes indeed. If this works out we will certain—,“ he looks up as they both hear footsteps coming their way.

Walking towards the two was Serene Joy, she carried a slight sense of unease flickered through her grass green eyes, staff in hand. As she walks closer a mutter can be heard, “…please don’t let this be about escaped golems…”  She makes over under the pavilion and gives the standard greeting to the two. Her tall and lean form was slightly hunched over at the shoulders from nervousness. She raised a hand to reset her black bangs that were cut into an angle to point to her nose.

Vlaumi raised a hand to greet back when her ears perked up at the sound of another set of footsteps. Rounding the corner was the krewe doctor, Vleo. A hand scratching his black and green hair, “S-so, umm…”

“Excelsior all!!!” Kladdis exclaimed, grinning from what can be seen as ear to ear. The asura’s excitement barely contained.

Soon more and more krewe members rolled in, Vinnyel with his golem HOTT; Omann strutting in and leaning on nearby crates, and following her was one of the Jekka triplets. 

Jekka looked around her surroundings trying to count all the members who were trickling in.

With a quick and high voice, “Hello all!” Jekka exclaimed then her form seems to shrink.

The professor, not noticing the nervousness, was a bit puffed up from excitement from the growing turnout. He turns to Vlaumi to gives a smile before back to the growing group. “Well, everyone ready to hear about what I’ve discovered?”

“S-so….perhaps you could explain what this, u-uhh, g-good news is?” Stuttered out Vleo and Jekka makes a hand motion as if she is agreeing with the krewe doctor.

“well,” Kladdis starts, “I met a interesting fellow yesterday after a lecture I was teaching on Magimechanical theories of Tyria and…. Actually, anyway. They told me about something that can be quite a discovery and we’d be the first to find it!”

“I can barely contain my excitement,” Omann says rather flatly.

Joy tilts her head at Omann, “..I beg your pardon, but you seem quite efficient at containing emotions,” her tone , curious. 

All she got was a sharp look. Omann’s voice dull, “thanks...i guess”

Kladdis clears his voice as he starts again, “Has anyone heard about the forgotten asura device, the dimensional telemetric maginimic barrier?”

Omanns voice pops up again, bored sounding, “Can’t say that i have. But that seems to be rather the point about a “forgotten” device…”

The rest of the krewe seemed to be eager to hear of this device as many of their ears are perked in alertness.

Kladdis continues, “Well, it was once a very valuable device when we lived underground over two hundred years ago. It apparently helped our kind escape from Primordus!”

“What?” Jekka blurted, “would such a thing still be fully functional?”

Omann’s eyes narrowed skeptically. She was the type who will believe it when she sees it.

Vlaumi raised her voice to explain the device, “in simplistic terms, it works as a barrier, a failsafe in a way. The invasion of our underground cities where the destroyers utilized our gates, a genius asura created a device to nullify the hijacked gates and kept anything getting in. it gave us asura to get the glitch out of there before the device failed. If we can find it and combine our genius on perfecting it, we would be able to have an extra means of security in general for us.”

“That uh, sounds cool. Right cool,” Vinnyel stated, hoping to cover his confusion.

Various krewe members voiced their excitement in the matter. They began chatting among themselves.

“Kladdis, you should show them the map you recieved,” Vlaumi said.

Kladdis pulls out an old and very tattered scroll from a book bag on his side. He gently unwinds it and shows it out for everyone to see. “These are copies apparently-- the originals were lost, but still!”

“Copies, great,” Omann huffs.

“Alright krewe, gather your belongings and get ready to move out,” Vlaumi straightens up, “the day is wasting and this is our first adventure as a krewe. Kladdis you are taking point with the map and i’ll bring up the rear to observe”

“Yes, yes, lets get a stepping” Kladdis basically skips to the exit of the city. The krewe follows suit, chatting away with varying emotions

Vleo’s voice piped up, “K-kladdis?... are you sure? This sounds a little sketchy”

“Don’t worry,” Kladdis smiled, “If i’m wrong, throw me off of Rata Sum!”

Vleo chuckled at that, “will do.”

A loud sigh emitted from Omann, “it's only a map. At least its not some… I don’t know, ominous vague note with bloodstains on it. I’ve followed those before”

“I don’t think a bloodstained note is sanitary! Or legible enough!” Joy voiced.

“Life isn’t sanitary, my dear,” Omann retorts

The krewe continued on. During the couple of hours of walking, various krewe members took the chance to get to know one another even more. Vlaumi smiles, as it was her chance to learn more of the members she hired. Nothing like using idle chatter without the stiffness of impressing her during their interviews to understand them better. Such as Vinnyel, a down to earth and humble asura who delves into his passion of golem piloting and building. His deep blue eyes crinkle with pride when he talks about how he repurposed an inquest cube golem, he named HOTT, for more non violent needs. Jekka and Joy rattle of facts they learned from the varying books they read. The current topic that was being discussed between the two were the current risen population and Jekka’s outake on how she understands ghosts. Vlaumi notes that those two would do well in a more controlled environment such as the lab.

The krewe neared a lake, north of the Obsura Incline. Kladdis, at the front, slowed down to a stop at the shore. The krewe shortly stops behind him, some truly looking worn out and others looking like they were not winded at all, such as Omann. 

“Hmm, if my map reading is correct we should be halfway there to what appears to be an old asura gate, which should lead us to the lab with the device” Kladdis says. Even with all the traveling, he still seems as energetic as he was in the beginning. He looks to Vlaumi with a head tilt in question. 

Reading his body language Vlaumi declares, “Alright krewe, we will be taking a stop here to rest” 

Several sighs of relief can be heard from members as some promptly sat down. Vlaumi dugged through her bag at her side and pulls out several nutrition bars and hands them out to several krewe members. Jekka and Joy try to find a clean place to sit and talk about their favorite subjects and books. Omann just leans against a tree, crossing her arms and dropping sarcastic comments here and there. Vinnyel tinkers with HOTT. The calm didn’t remain to long as several footsteps are heard running towards the group. Vlaumi gets up, and with her ears up in the alert position as she tries to figure out who is coming before her ears relax. 

Recognizing Lukkan, with Kazukoh right on his tale, Vlaumi waves. 

Lukkan, after taking a moment to catch his breath, “Hey boss, sorry we are late, I think we misheard the meeting time and I was distracted with setting up at your lab”   
“Yeah,” Kazukoh pipes up between breaths. She looked better than most days even with her pale and thin form. With the thought of how thin she was, her stomach made a vocal appearance. Kaz gives a sheepish smile.

“Glad you too can make it, no worries on the time,” Vlaumi hands Kaz one of her ration bars before looking behind them as a familiar pink haired engineer blitzing towards them.

“POOBAH!!” Makk yelled before practically tackle hugging Vlaumi. She could not help but bark out into laughter as she hugs back. “Can’t believe you tried to adventure without me! I was trying to get to know our human. For the record, I’m extremely hurt.” he is practically smiling ear to ear. 

Jekka gives a small nervous wave. She still is puffed out from the journy. Joy gives a quizzical look as she finally noticed the newcomers, before questioning, “oh, when did you guys get here?”

“Excelsior,” stated Vleo,“g-good to have you three here with us.”

“Alright krewe,” says Vlaumi, “Take this opportunity to better know your fellow krewe members.”

“Ooh, me first, I’m Makk and i’ve been here since the beginning of this krewe,” he winks to Joy, as she was still studying them. Joy blinked for a moment in slight confusion before swiftly turning red from blushing. “I also keep the machines in the lab running and look great doing it.” 

Lukkan goes ahead and takes off his helmet, “greetings to all of you whom i don’t know. My name is Lukkan, and I’ve only recently joined the krewe. I’m a good friend of Kazukoh’s and I hope to be a great asset to the team.”

“Vinnyel. It's a pleasure,” he simply waves to the group.

Vleo wrings his hands together, as he hasn’t quit built up the courage to introduce himself but that was soon taken care of as Makk ran over to wrap an arm around Vleo, “This is devilishly handsome asura is Vleo, who is also our krewe doctor.”

As the krewe made their introductions to the newly arrived members, an unnatural ripple in the lake occured, but it was too subtle to be noticed by the krewe. For now.

“Here’s to hoping that nothing happens like drakes or inquest,” Joy leans back against a tree.

“Or even krait,” said Vlaumi.

At the mention of inquest, several krewe members make a disgusted and upset faces.

Joy continues, “or rampant golems…..My old krewe leader’s wife made a golem meant to specifically fire donuts at the peacemakers…” she shakes her head.

Immediately Lukkan howls with laughter as does several other members, between laughter, Lukkan wheezes out,” that is the perfect golem for you.”

Kaz laughs at that.

“Mmmmm donuts.” Vin starts as he trails off in a daydream of sugary galor. 

The mysterious ripple in the water slowly makes its way towards Kladdis, who is still focused on the map, oblivious of his surroundings. But this time it did not go unnoticed as Makk pipes up, “Ah chief? You might want to take a step or two back from the shore”

Kazukoh gasps before yelling, “Kladdis! Watch out!!” but the creature jumps out and grabs Professor Kladdis before dragging him into the water.


	2. Chapter 2

As Kazukoh shouts, Kladdis is dragged into the water.

"Oh skritt" Vinnyel freezes. Joy is stunned and Lukkan quickly puts on his helmet and grabs his shield.

Omann, with no regard to her well-being, jumps in the water along with Lukkan, Vlaumi, and several others. Vleo attempts to make a run for the krait to hit with his staff but instead trips and falls into the mud.

"O-o-odear" Joy says in a panic. Kaz leaps in after the rest and pulls out hers staff, ready to fight. Joy stays back in thought that too much individuals in the fray will cause friendly fire.

Jekka agrees with Joy and stays on land. The rest follow the group to find Kladdis.

In the water was a murky mess as they all attempt to swim towards the speeding krait. The monster hisses and clutches tighter onto Kladdis and ignores the attackes the krewe made towards it.

Through his breather Lukkan exclaims, "if i can just get close to it i can use a rift containment to stop it!"

Makk yells, "someone just stop that thing!"

"I can pull it away from him to me through my sirens call! ive done it before!," Kazukoh yells but Vinnyel warns about the drakes, "hold on! look at all the drakes around us, that call can do more harm than good!"

With curses, Kazukoh cancels her mesmeric spell. The serpant had the advantage under the water and was too quick for any spells or attacks. It headed towards Fishers' Beach bend.

"melee on me" Omann yells to get the krewe in order," don't just scatter all over the place dammit!!! Lets cut of the creature from the east!"

"Listen To Omann," Vlaumi barks out" the casters to me and bring up the rear!" She will not let her krewe chief be harmed by the slithering monster. An agreement was made in the hurry and the group sorted themselves accordingly. 

They soon make it to a floating structure full with cells, the krait's home. The krewe climb upon the platform after the krait with Kladdis, who cornered themselves on the other end. The krewe gathered. well most did. The beast hissed, "We take that map and we will let this soft one go"

Not believing it Vlaumi steps forward, "How will we know that you will just not just kill my chief and escape again?" her hands behind her back as she prompts commands in a stealth gryo golem.

Lukkan, furious yells, "LET ME AT THEM! I"LL SMACK THEM! BREAK THEM! GIVE THEM THE FULL FORCE OF MY ANGER!" Makk luckily held Lukkan back.

The krait presses its blade against Kladdis's throat, making him gasp in terror.  
  


"Hold it" Vlaumi orders the krewe, "We will not risk Kladdi's life" she releases the stealthed gyro into the air which made its way towards the krait. "we will comply but first we..need to..make sure that.. he will stay.. safe?" She tries to stall to give the gyro time.

"I take map and you leave now!" the Krait hisses again unaware that the gyro made its way to its side and suddenly shoots a stun dart at its neck. With a scream it lets Kladdis drop to the ground and he stumbles back to the group.   
  


Vlaumi Yells, "krewe, get it!"

Vleo, after catching up to them lets out a spectral grasp that holds onto the krait and pulls it closer to the krewe. Lukkan leaps over with his sword while the krait struggles and skewes it through its stomach. It drops dead, the guts seeping out of the body.

"Krewe back out now we are leaving" Vlaumi orders again after grasping Kladdis firmly. They all jump back into the water to swim to the nearest shore together. Vlaumi keeps near kladdis who still clutches the map to himself. Getting to the shore the krewe all lay out on the beach, tired form the ordeal. 

Vinnyel pants out, "nice job boss"

"Thanks Vinn." She looks over to Kladdis, "you ok"

"Ok? i'm soaked, i'm cold and this map can be ruined!' He yelled, and looks to the map furiously, "oh its fine?? its really been water proofed i guess. Thank you all for saving the map."

"And you Kladdis" Makk quipped back.

"yes, yes, well we still have ways to go krewe"

"yes we do," Vlaumi says, "dry up and get ready to roll out again"

 


End file.
